


Rainy Rainy

by orphan_account



Category: MSR - Fandom, Mulder/Scully - Fandom, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder invites Scully into his apartment in the early hours of the morning and they share a tender moment.</p><p>The title was inspired by this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j52ZOlKA7bc<br/>Daesung is just fucking beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Rainy

Scully ran all the way to Mulder's apartment. She didn't have enough time to call, or even knock on his door. She simply barged in, panting and wet from the rain that had taken her by surprise.

A while earlier, she had received a call from Skinner notifying her that they had spotted the killer in the case they were currently working on in an alley near Mulder's apartment. They had been working very hard on this case, and had seemed to be going nowhere up until now, so naturally she had panicked.

It was two in the morning and Mulder greeted her in his boxers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong Scully?" After a couple of seconds, she managed to form a sentence in between her ragged breaths, "They found him," pant, "near here." That was all Mulder needed to hear. In a flash, he was standing by the door, in a rain coat and holding an umbrella. They nodded at each other and ran out the door, making their way to the rendezvous point.

There were police officers everywhere, but less than they had expected. There was a man rocking back and forth on the cement mumbling some inaudible nonsense, and a woman, handcuffed and pressed to the hood of a police car, screaming, "I didn't do anything! Why are you arresting me?!" Right away the agents felt that something was off, and this was confirmed when Skinner walked up to them, shaking his head. "False alarm." Scully rolled her eyes at this and Mulder, annoyed, exclaimed, "What do you mean _False alarm?_! You mean you got us to get out of bed and run all the way out here in the pouring rain for nothing?! How-" Scully put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and Skinner explained, "There was a mix up. Don't ask me how it happened, I was half asleep when I got the call and misunderstood. Everyone makes mistakes." Still annoyed, Mulder sighed and pulled Scully away by her elbow. "Come on, let's go." It hadn't rained since they got to the crime scene, but now it started pouring again. The agents walked slowly, tired out from all the commotion. Scully shivered in the black cotton she was wearing and Mulder snickered, "Didn't think you needed a raincoat Scully?" Her chin receded into the deep folds of her turtleneck as she muttered, "Well maybe I wouldn't be so cold if you shared your umbrella." Mulder quickly realized he had been hogging his umbrella and apologized, "Sorry." He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her under the shelter of the red nylon roof, lowering the umbrella and smiling at her, "Better?" She blushed a deep red and nodded. They walked the rest of the way like that, stumbling about like conjoined twins.

Standing in front of the towering apartment building, Scully opened her mouth to say goodbye when Mulder took her by surprise, "Scully, it's three in the morning and you're drenched. Why don't you come in, at least so you can dry off." She hesitated, not quite sure of his intentions, but nodded. They took the stairs up to the fourth floor, and Mulder unlocked the door to his home. Folding his umbrella and shedding his dark blue jacket, he turned to Scully, "If you want, I can give you some clothes to wear and put yours in the dryer." Scully nodded and he waltzed into his bedroom, coming out with a neatly folded t-shirt and a pair of boxers in his hands. "Are these OK?" Scully took the clothes from him and nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She disappeared, and returned holding her dripping clothes by the tips of her fingers. Mulder extended his hand to her, palm up, "I'll take those." Scully, almost reluctantly, entrusted him with the bundle of fabric. Mulder walked over to the dryer, and dropped in the garments one by one, pausing to admire her lacy underwear, but he quickly threw it in for fear of getting caught. After closing the lid and turning on the machine, he made his was back to where Scully was sitting on the couch. When she saw him she stood up a little too slowly, and he caught a quick glimpse of what was hiding under the fabric of his shirt. Mulder's eyes widened, and he turned around quickly, trying to hide his arousal. Scully furrowed her brow and asked him, "Mulder, is something wrong?" He looked at her over his shoulder, "Uh, no e-everything's fine." Unconvinced, Scully touched a hand to his shoulder, "Are you sure?" She pulled on his arm, making Mulder squirm, "Scully, don't." This made her even more concerned, and Scully forcefully turned Mulder to face her. He freed himself of her grasp, but was too late. Scully's right eyebrow shot up in a perfect arc and she took a step back. "Mulder..." Any shame he had felt before was now gone, replaced by guilt. "Scully, I'm so sorry-" Scully shook her head vigorously, "No, Mulder, I'm not angry. I just never knew you thought of me in _that way_ before." Taken aback, Mulder grasped Scully's hand, "What do you mean? Of course I think of you in that way." Scully looked into his eyes for the first time that night, and said, "I thought I wasn't your type." She look down again, "I'm not tall, skinny, blonde or beautiful. I may be smart, but all that does is get in your way." Mulder shook his head, "No, Scully, you've got me all wrong. That's not my type at all. My type is Scully: short, curvy, and red-headed. You _are_ beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman in this whole goddamn universe. You've never gotten in my way, all you've ever done is save me and bring me back to reality when I needed it. Without you, who knows where I would be right now." Tears started spilling from Scully's limpid eyes, and soon she was sobbing into his shoulder. It was a side of Scully that Mulder had never seen before, and even she was a little shocked at how emotional she was being. "Mulder, I've held back my emotions for so long, thinking that you could never reciprocate." She tightened her grasp around his hips, and he tilted her chin up at him, catching a tear on his finger. "You don't have to hold back any more Scully. I'm listening." Mulder slowly leaned down and Scully met him half way, standing on her tiptoes. When their faces were only centimeters apart, Scully whispered, "I love you." Putting a strand of hair behind her ear, Mulder whispered back, "I love you too." Their lips met, and in that moment, they both knew that no army, be it alien or human, could tear them apart. They knew they were going to stay like this forever. And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. I hope you enjoyed that. It's my first fanfiction, so..... I also take requests, constructive criticism and compliments.


End file.
